Enamorado
by N0eliaa
Summary: ¿Qué es el amor? Un sentimiento absurdo e innecesario como todos los demás, la diferencia es que este hace que gastes dinero que puede servir para algo importante en el futuro ¿es posible sentir amor por alguien que no sea de tu familia? ¿Es posible que tú te enamores...Uchiha?


**Género:** Romance/Amistad

**Personajes principales:** Sasuke Uchiha/Hinata Hyuga

**Autor:** N0eliaa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto

One-shot

**Enamorado **

…

…

…

Quiero vomitar y simplemente no entiendo por qué la gente precisamente este día en especial se dicen lo mucho que se aman ¿acaso saben lo que significa eso? ¿A lo que se están comprometiendo? Es simplemente absurdo sentir "amor" hacia alguien que no sea de tu familia, puedes sentir atracción quizá cariño pero ¿amor? ¿Es posible que tú te enamores Uchiha? No claro que no, es solo un sentimiento absurdo para que las personas gasten dinero que podría servir en algún futuro para tu familia o para ti. Lo peor es que gastan aún más en el patético 14 de febrero.

No entiendo que le ven de especial a este día, es como un día cualquiera, como un lunes, como un cumpleaños o como un día de primavera, o si, porque es igual de aburrido y estresante que los lunes, todo el mundo anda regalando cualquier cosa ya sea pensada o improvisada como en los cumpleaños e igual de empalagoso y cursi como cuando en los primeros días de primavera las aves cantan y todas las parejas están en los parques y plazas.

Lo único que lo diferencia de los demás es que todo se encuentra más caro, que hay plagas a mayoreo de suspiros, corazones con alitas de mariposa por las calles, olor a chocolate, cualquier objeto tiene forma de corazón y es rojo o rosa…

—**¡C**hicas ahí esta! ¡Oye Sasuke-kun!—gritó una fangirl de este. Oh si se me olvidaba y que las chicas son más molestas, empalagosas y gritonas que cualquier otro día del año.

Sasuke corrió las tres últimas cuadras que le faltaban para llegar al instituto, para después hacer un intento de esconderse sin tropezarse entre el alboroto de alumnos y llegar al baño de barones sano y salvo.

Maldito sea Valentín y su fatídico día del amor y la amistad.

Escuchó como las chicas afuera lo buscaban con su chillante voz diciendo que se separarían en grupos para que fuera más fácil encontrarlo. -_Menos mal que nunca entrarían aquí_.- pensó dando un suspiro. Pero no te confíes Sasuke ¿recuerdas lo que esas locas hicieron el año pasado? Recuerdas como al salir de casa había muchas tiendas de acampar en tu jardín o como invadieron la puerta del vestidor de hombres y ni hablar de los carteles -casi espectaculares- donde te pedían que fueras su novio, esposo, amante, que les dieras un hij… En fin ¿Qué acaso no entienden el rechazo? Lo que significa un no, ¿eran tontas o les pegaban en su casa? Como sea Sasuke, no las subestimes si hicieron todo eso el año pasado, imagina de que son capaces de hacer este.

—**¿S**asuke? ¿Qué haces aqu…—

—**¡**Shhh! Baja la voz y no digas mi nombre aquí dobe, es peligroso, te podrán escuchar. —Sasuke susurrando.

—**¡H**ay dios mío! ¿Quiénes?—dijo un chico rubio con cara de espanto.

—**L**as molestas gritonas. —un poco fastidiado con cara de desagrado.

—**A**h ¿tus fangirls? —dijo el rubio más relajado.

—**S**i Naruto, oye cuando entraste, ¿todavía estaban ahí? —

—**N**o, ya se habían ido en grupos, dijeron algo sobre buscar en todos lados hasta encontrarte ttebayo'. —dijo algo divertido el muchacho.

—**N**o es gracioso dobe— dijo Sasuke en tono amenazante. —**E**n fin vámonos a clases que toca Anko-sensei y ya sabes cómo es con la puntualidad. —abriendo la puerta del baño con cuidado para cerciorase de que ninguna loca estuviera rondando.

—**P**or cierto teme ¿qué le darás a tu novia? —preguntó Naruto con un tono picaron.

—**¿Q**ué le daré de qué?— preguntó sin interés caminando hacia su salón.

—**¿C**ómo que que teme? — siguiéndolo. —**P**or San Valentín.

—**A**h es eso, ¿Por qué tendría que darle algo?

— **¡¿**Cómo que porque?! ¡Es tu novia teme y es su primer san Valentín juntos!— dijo el chico alarmado moviendo los brazos exageradamente.

—**Y** eso que tiene que ver, San Valentín es un día cualquiera, además ella sabe perfectamente que yo no doy ese tipo de detalles, por eso es mi novia, porque es la única chica capaz de tratarme y entenderme tal como soy.—dijo muy orgulloso de su novia.

Naruto lo miro con cara de desaprobación y negando con la cabeza. —**P**ero teme, Hinata es una chica muy tímida y dulce es como un conejito o una ovejita, muy opuesta a ti que eres como un lobo asesino sin sentimientos, a Hinata le encantan este tipo de detalles amigo.

Sasuke no dijo nada y con la vista al frente siguió caminando, sabía que si le contestaba su amigo seguiría insistiendo, por otra parte Naruto tenía razón, Hinata era su novia desde hace siete meses y esta cada mes le regalaba una pulsera hecha a mano por ella y le daba bocadillos caseros tal y como le gustaban, sin azúcar. Mientras él, solo hacia acto de presencia en la casa de la chica o el lugar donde ella escogiera, pasaba el día con ella, hablaban de cosas triviales, él le insinuaba cosas que la hacían sonrojar o sacar sonrisitas nerviosas -como le encantaba esa chica- y cuando se acababa el toque de queda de esta la llevaba hasta su casa le daba un abrazo y un beso largo, ella con una sonrisa en los labios le decía que lo quería y entraba a su casa, mientras él respondía con una sonrisa sincera y se daba media vuelta para dirigirse a su auto.

Eso era todos los meses y con eso era suficiente, él nunca había hecho tanto por una chica, bastante tuvo con haberle rogado un mes y medio que fuese su novia tragándose su orgullo Uchiha, como también cuando cumplieron el cuarto mes y la llevo a cenar a un restaurante que tenía un lago, el cual a ella le fascinó y después le dio un collar de plata con una medallita en forma de corazón que tenía grabados las iniciales SH.

Eso era suficiente para él, con eso debía ser bastante para que ella supiera que él la quería y que su relación iba enserio.

Sin embargo, el día de hoy por algún motivo se había levantado más temprano para pasar por una repostería y comprarle los rollos de canela que a Hinata tanto le gustaba. Se sentía un estúpido por haber comprado dicho dulce, pero su cabeza no dejaba de debatir entre darle algo o no, además de que por alguna razón sentía un cosquilleo por como su novia fuera a reaccionar.

Claro que, no tenía que decirle a su amigo que si había comprado algo para la chica, después de todo su orgullo Uchiha ya estaba algo dañado por haber comprado el dulce y haber pensado en tanta cursilería, tenía que relajarse sus nervios lo estaban volviendo loco.

Entraron al salón en el cual las parejitas y algunas chicas tenían cara de idiota -_¿novedad?_\- con corazones en los ojos, intercambiándose tarjetas o globos, tanto rojo y rosa le provocaban nauseas. Por otra parte otros estaban en sus grupos de amigos o amigas -como debía de ser- solo disfrutando la amistad.

En uno de los grupos visualizó a su novia, y cuando iba a acercarse a saludar entró Anko-sensei al aula y todos tomaron su lugar, después de todo era la profesora más estricta y loca del instituto. Sasuke volteo a ver a Hinata y esta al sentirse observada volteo y se encontró con la mirada de su novio el cual le estaba sonriendo, ella se sonrojo y le dio una sonrisa acompañado de un bello rojo en sus mejillas.

Tocaban dos horas de clase con Anko y el día de hoy parecía que no tenía piedad, explicó tema nuevo, dejó veinte ejercicios en clase los cuales valían cuatro firmas y para finalizar dejó una tarea con quince ejercicios y una de investigación que se entregaban la siguiente clase.

Todos terminaron agotados, siempre terminaban así después de las clases de Anko, lo peor es que siempre eran las primeras clases, pero eso no quitaba que el día de hoy todos siguieran con sus amoríos y cursilerías. Tocaba con Kakashi y ese maestro siempre llegaba tarde así que tendrían de diez a veinte minutos libres. Por fin podría acercarse a su novia. La buscó con la mirada pero no la encontró ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

— **¡S**asuke-kun!—gritó una chica de pelo rojo y lentes. —**T**en te traje to-ma-tes, sé que odias los dulces así que te taje algo que te gusta amargado. —dijo la chica muy contenta estirando la bolsa del super con tomates.

—**E**hhh ¿gracias? Karin. —la miro algo extrañado por tal detalle.

—**N**eh Sasuke, Naruto feliz día de San Valentín. —dijo un chico de dientes filosos.

—**I**gual a ti Suigetsu ttebayo'. —dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa. —Por cierto primita hermosa ¿para mí no hay regalo?

—**¿P**ues qué te crees importante Naruto?— un aura deprimente rodeo al chico y Suigetsu ladeo una sonrisa, su novia era tan tierna. —**P**or cierto Sasuke-kun ¿No deberías estar con tu novia?

—**S**e supone, pero creo que ha salido del aula.

—**N**eh eso es raro, normalmente ella se queda sentadita muy calladita con su grupo de amigas.

—**E**s cierto ttebayo' ¿no le habrán raptado unos terroristas? — dijo con expresión de miedo para cambiarla por una mueca de dolor al recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

—**¡N**ARUTO SI SERAS IDIOTA! ¡A caso tu cerebro de mosquito no comprende que estamos en un colegio y que aliens, terroristas o lo que sea que te inventes nunca será capaz de entrar aquí! — dijo una histérica chica de pelo rosa. —**¡M**ucho menos secuestrarían a alguien con la seguridad que hay!

—**S**akura no hacía falta tanta violencia ttebayo'. —sobándose la cabeza y con cascaditas en los ojos.

—**H**mp, como sea voy a ir a buscar a Hinata.- dijo Sasuke tomando su mochila.

—**M**mm Hinata… creo que la vi salir con las chicas hace un par de minutos en camino a los baños, donde se encontró con Kiba y se fueron a la cafetería s-o-l-o-s. —dijo Sakura.

Lo que le dijo la chica le cayó como balde de agua fría, no era un secreto que a Kiba el mejor amigo de su novia gustara de la chica, a claro, para su ingenua novia sí. Salió casi volando del salón dirigiéndose a la cafetería debido a la rabia que sentía, pues claro si todo mundo sabía que las intenciones de Kiba no eran simplemente de amistad, ese chico perro se las pagaría, mira que "secuestrar" a su novia en día de San Valentín mientras a él lo distraían sus amigos platicando sobre tonterías.

Entro a la cafetería y encontró al chico agachado en la máquina expendedora cogiendo unas bebidas, mientras su hermosa novia sonreía de seguro por alguna broma estúpida que este le conto y sostenía unos panes que seguramente Kiba se había ofrecido a pagar como "regalo de san Valentín". Ese chico no le caía tan mal, pero cuando se pasaba de empalagoso con su novia y lo dejaba ver a él como un novio desatento, lo odiaba.

Camino hasta ellos con los celos a flor de piel agarro delicadamente los panes de las manos de su novia los aventó en una mesa, tomo la muñeca de la chica sorprendiéndola y la arrastro hasta afuera sin importarle los gritos rabiosos del chico perro.

La llevó a su lugar favorito, donde le encantaba fugarse clases con ella, un lugar donde no los interrumpieran y todo era tranquilo, la azotea. Cerro la puerta tras de sí, y se quedaron callados por unos momentos. No sabía que decir, lo único que sabía era que hizo lo correcto, pues Hinata era suya y ningún bastardo sería mejor que él, o no señor.

— **¿S**asuke-kun?— dijo su novia muy tímidamente, tocándole la espalda con su mano libre haciendo que este soltara un respingo por su cercanía. Últimamente sus celos crecían y se ponía muy nervioso cuando estaba con ella, no sabía lo le que estaba pasando pues nunca había tenido esas sensaciones.

¿No te estarás enamorando Uchiha? Oh no él no podía, un Uchiha no se enamora, los demás se enamoran de ti. A demás ¿qué es el amor? un simple y patético sentimiento como la rabia, la tristeza, el odio, la felicidad y todos esos inservibles sentimientos.

Volteo su rostro y lo que vio lo hizo sonrojarse, ¿Qué? ¿Sasuke Uchiha sonrojado? Esa chica tenía un virus que lo estaba deformando causándole una enfermedad terminal. Hinata estaba sonrojada y lo miraba directamente a los ojos con el ceño un poco fruncido señal de que estaba preocupada o confundida -quizás ambas-, tenía un ligero maquillaje y un bonito color rojo en los labios -de seguro Ino le dijo que se maquillara un poco- no era muy común en ella pero se veía hermosa.

Desvío la mirada pues podía sentir la cara caliente debido al sonrojo y su orgullo no dejaba que fuera tan patético para que su novia lo viera así después de tal reacción con el chico perro, Hinata un tanto confundida camino hasta posicionarse enfrente a él mirando el sonrojo en su novio, con su mano libre tomo la mejilla de su novio y sonrió con ternura. -_Nunca lo había visto así, tan… vulnerable._\- pensó.

Soltó una risilla involuntaria, causando que su novio la mirara. —**¿D**e qué demonios te ríes? —dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y un tono algo amenazante, pero ridículamente con un pequeño puchero como si fuera un niño.

—**E**-esqu-e n-nun-nca había visto a Sasuke-kun a-así. — trabándose con las palabras ya que se puso un poco nerviosa por el tono antes utilizado por su novio, pero un tanto divertida por el puchero. —**T**-te ves a-dorable. —terminó diciendo tan roja como un tomate, agachando la mirada.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la respuesta, él no era adorable, él era un Uchiha frio y desalmado. Aunque no podía negar que con ella era muy diferente, sonrió de medio lado por la competencia de tonos de rojo que hacia la cara de su novia con los tomates, esa chica simplemente le encantaba.

Soltó a su novia, para tener mejor acceso a su mochila y sacar los rollos de canela, cerró su mochila y la aventó a algún lado. El olor a canela se coló por la nariz de la chica haciéndola subir la mirada.

—**F**eliz día de San Valentín hi-hime. —dijo Sasuke extendiendo la caja de rollos de canela ahora tibios pues había pasado ya unas horas desde que los compro recién calientes.

Hinata muy contenta por el detalle recibió la caja y con una sonrisa volteo a ver a su novio. —**G**racias Sasuke. —Hinata sacó de su bolso una pequeña bolsa de celofán con galletas caseras sin azúcar en forma de tomatitos, dándosela a su novio. —**F**eliz día de San Valentín. —Sasuke recibió la bolsa y le dio una sonrisa. Hinata se colgó de su cuello dándole un abrazo. —**Te amo** Sasuke-kun. —le susurró la chica al oído del chico el cual se sorprendió ante tal declaración.

Probablemente se lo dijo en ese momento cuando no le pudiera ver la cara porque de seguro estaría sonrojada y no quería que el la viera por la vergüenza que sentía al decírselo y la reacción que él pudiera tener. Seguro era por eso, él bien la conocía. Sasuke aun en shock correspondió el abrazo.

¿Estás enamorado Uchiha? ¿Qué es el amor? Un simple sentimiento ¿aun crees en eso? No, el amor es algo que te ata a una persona, el amor te hace cometer tonterías por esa persona, es dejar tu orgullo por ella, dejar tu vida en sus manos confiando ciegamente que nunca te va a lastimar, hacer cosas que nunca arias por nadie más, que todo en esa persona lo veas perfecto sin importar sus defectos, eso es el amor ¿ahora lo entiendes Uchiha?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado por sus pensamientos cursis. —**T**ambién **te amo** Hina-hime. — apartándose un poco para poder besarla, la chica se sorprendió y casi se desmaya de no ser por los brazos del chico sosteniéndola. Sí señor, Sasuke estaba enamorado, porque le encantaba todo de esa chica, sus sonrojos, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, sus labios, sus besos, todo y simplemente quería estar con ella para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

NOTA

Hola :D

Este fic lo escribí hace exactamente un mes 14/02 para un concurso, el cual sigue en curso, es más creo que hasta ya se olvidaron del concurso, porque ya va un mes de que empezó xd… pero aun así tengo esperanza :')

Bueno pues nada, este es mi primer fic y bueno… en aquel tiempo cuando lo escribí no sé, lo leí y me gustó, pero ahora lo he vuelto a leer y siento que le falta algo y que algunas cosas son absurdas pero bueno, no le cambiare nada porque así lo mande al concurso y pues… siento que estaría mal que le cambiara algo. Pues nada son bienvenidos los jitomatasos de esos que le gustan a Sasuke :3 y consejos/sugerencias, ya que, a pesar de siento que no me quedó tan mal para ser el primero, quiero mejorar con sus reviews.

Feliz San Valentín atrasado.

Hasta la próxima. Gracias por tomar su tiempo para leerlo.

_**N0eliaa**_


End file.
